


Comparisons

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia wants Josiane to prove she’s a better kisser than Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

"He kisses like a _cow_. How'd you ever _bed_ him?"

Josiane sounded so disgusted that Delia couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter. She watched the blonde girl as she shrugged irritably out of her cloak and let it pool on the floor. She always got annoyed when Jonathan would leaves his clothes all over her chambers; for some reason, she rather liked it when Josiane did. "I only did it because it was part of His Grace's plan. I certainly never would have otherwise."

"Revolting," Josiane sniffed. "I suspect he was trying to strangle me with his tongue. I'm a far better kisser than he is."

Delia tilted her head, challenging. "Are you really?"

As she knew she would, Josiane willingly rose to the bait. That scarlet mouth curved up, and she leaned forward; Delia was already waiting. Their lips touched, pressed together, opened; the princess tasted of exotic copper fire, of foreign spices and sharp metal, and it was an addicting, heady taste.

Delia drew back, trying not to stare too hard at Josiane's flushed face and hooded eyes and, most of all, her mouth. She wouldn't be able to resist. "Ah, yes," she decided. "You are an _infinitely_ better kisser."


End file.
